Rocko In Wonderland Part 4 - Rocko Meets Escargoon/ The Bottle On The Table
Cast *Rocko - Alice (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bev - Alice Sister (Rocko's Modern Life) *Spunky - Dinah (Rocko's Modern Life) *Tuff - The White Rabbit (Kirby Right Back At Ya) *Escargoon - Doorknob (Kirby Right Back At Ya) Transcript *Rocko: (run later Rocko a about secret the door open whats) Curiouser and curiouser! (Rocko here door open Escargoon) *Escargoon: Oh!! *Rocko: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. *Escargoon: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! *Rocko: You see, I was following… *Escargoon: Rather good, what? Escargoon turn? *Rocko: Please, sir. *Escargoon: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? *Rocko: Well, I’m looking for a Yellow Boy. So, um, if you don’t mind… *Escargoon: Uh? Oh! *Rocko: There he is! I simply must get through! *Escargoon: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. *Rocko: You mean impossible? *Escargoon: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? *Rocko: Table? Oh! *Escargoon: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! *Rocko: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. *Escargoon: I beg your pardon?! *Rocko: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh (Tiny Rocko Small) cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? *Escargoon: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! *Rocko: But look! I’m just the right size! *Escargoon: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! *Rocko: Oh No! *Escargoon: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… *Rocko: What key? *Escargoon: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! *Rocko: Oh, dear! (Key Up To Rocko There Use down) What ever will I do? *Escargoon: Try the box, naturally. *Rocko: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do (Giant Rocko Grow) wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! *Escargoon: wsesfgdsfgrdf! *Rocko: What did you say? *Escargoon: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! (Escargoon it a for laugh) *Rocko: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Rocko began to crying with a giant tear) *Escargoon: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. *Rocko: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (Rocko She crying like big a crybaby) *Escargoon: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! *Rocko:(Rocko Crying of the Giant) *Escargoon: Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, *Rocko: (Rocko Crying of the Giant) *Escargoon: stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! *Rocko: (Bottle Rocko Drink Me Say hits Small Down Water The Can) Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t crying so much? *Escargoon: gblpsbgdf Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:James Junior And Friends Best 2015 And 2016 Category:James Junior And Friends Best Transcripts Category:Transcripts